Ostia Nakano
|name= Ostia Nakano |kanji= 中野オスティア |romaji= Nakano Osutia |alias= Scathing Tongue (痛烈口舌, Tūretsu Kuzetsu) Ossie (オシー, Oshī) |status= |race= Demon- Hybrid |birthdate= |birthplace= Nintai, Seikyō Empire |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Blonde Silver-White (Demon) |eye color= Aqua Electric Blue (Demon) |vision= |skin tone= Fair |height=5'5 ft. |weight=121 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Seikyō Empire Spotlight Troupe (Summer Months) |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Kōjo of the Seikyō Empire Independent Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Shi'nefer Nakano (Mother) Sarathos (Father) Avelina D. Draco (Sister) Cynisca Soga (Sister) Soraya Nakano (Sister) Sadaya Nakano (Sister) Timesa Nakano (Sister) Semarris Nakano(Brother) Zenobia Nakano (Sister) Cyrus Nakano (Brother) Seni'nefer Nakano (Sister) Anastasia Skylark (Sister) Leonidas Skylark (Brother) |magic= Iron-Make Iron Magic Steel Devil Slayer Magic |curse= |abilities= (Novice) (Novice) |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Ostia Nakano (中野オスティア, Nakano Osutia) is an independent mage from the Seikyō Empire. The third youngest of eight sisters, she is a member of the Seikyō imperial line; Tia would reach third-in-line following the abdication of two older sisters and eldest's ascension. Despite responsibilities stemming from this position, Ostia is often found roving across the empire's holdings or holed up in the library with her older sibling. Inheriting her mother's spitfire personality of yesteryear, Tia earned the epithet Scathing Tongue (痛烈口舌, Tūretsu Kuzetsu). Her hope is to realize her mother's dream of a peaceful, cohesive world freed of bondage, even if this must be achieved by force. Appearance The remark most commonly made about the young woman is her striking resemblance to her mother, particularly when Shi'nefer was still known as Vasilisa. An aqua cerulean hue gazes at the world with a mixture of curiosity and judgement, eager to admonish and participate. Long blonde locks frame her figure, trickling past her waist before reaching their end. She chooses to let her hair fly unfettered, with only an iron headband circling around the center of her skull. Her skin is of fair complexion, with the makings of a heart-shaped face taking center stage. Alas, her expression is commonly in a scowl, occasionally causing her forehead to crease. Compared to the majority of Ostia's extended and immediate family, she is remarkably short, cresting at a "mere" five feet and five inches. Despite this, Ostia takes strongly after her mother in development, possessing a notably mature figure for her age, resulting in her warding off most with her spitfire tongue and famous temper. Nevertheless, she still wins attention from those attracted to her "difficult temperament". Showing signs of her mother and grandmother's influence, Ostia typically dresses more on the conservative side, consisting of a ocean blue corset with flowing entrails. Underneath she dons a light navy skirt that is about thigh length, fitted with white trim and a gold stripe. Coupled with this is a white oxford shirt, worn with a high collar and a flounced front for an air of prestige. Completing her upperwear is a short red-tie, a gift from the Tia's grandmother. For her bottom half, she chooses long black stocking with golden trim around the top, paired with obsidian boots. Together, they make for a figure who presents a lady-like elegance befitting her status as a noble and princess of the Seikyō Empire. As a change of pace, she will occasionally don a form-fitting upper-body jumpsuit, worn for practicality purposes or when she engages in formal combat. The overall design is simple, with a white section appearing as an obtuse shape spanning from just above her navel to her neck, the oblong shape faintly outlined by a thin golden strip. It is placed in sharp relief with the rest of the jumpsuit, which is black. Below are partial black stockings made of the same carbon fiber material as the rest of the suit, though they are almost entirely black. For shoes she takes to a pair of flats, worn with function over form in mind. Completing the picture is an elegant rapier, cultivated to a deadly point while formed from an iron compound meant to give it the cutting power and durability to clash with much larger blades. Upon awakening her demon form for the first time, a radical departure is made apparent. Firstly, she grows much taller, adding roughly five to six inches to her frame. Her long locks lose their golden hue, becoming a stark platinum blonde verging on silver. Gone is scowling expression, replaced by a smile that can only be described as deviously playful. A dark blue cross forms in the center of her chest, before linking itself to other crosses on her back. From her head forms two smoky midnight horns, dancing with the wind and her ever changing mood. Her eyes lose any trace of green, becoming an icy, stark blue. Likewise, her skins becomes pale, any inkling of warmth fading with the change. From the small of her back a cord like tail emerges, whipping around to and fro before settling near her waist. Two similarly constructed substances form around her shoulders. Perhaps the most notable change is her body language. Prim and proper, she radiates the authority of adulthood mixed with the deviant nature of a teenager. This is most aided by a stunning ball gown of her own construction, mixing vivid obsidian and navy blue hues with a blooming indigo undertrim. It is here that she makes her mark as more than a hybrid princess; for she bears the fittings of a queen. Personality Upon first meeting, one believes Ostia to be a peach. From her smartly dressed appearance to a refined and regal air, she is surprisingly adept at playing the role expected of her as a princess. She is infallibly polite, notably cordial and willingly to talk. Though she doesn't deviate from a smug/superior expression, she often will surprise those who know of her reputation with her warmth. In some regards, many consider her befitting of her noble status as Ostia participates in good works and insures the strong standing of Seikyō both at home and abroad. Her eldest sister is shown to drive home this point regularly, recognizing the importance of good-will among neighboring nations. Alas, this is but a ruse meant for foreign diplomats and other important figures that she encounters, to say nothing of strangers. Among familiar company and even with "less important" strangers she reveals her true colors. Ostia becomes foul-mouthed, incessantly petty, and prone to a temper. The young woman will commonly pick out anything that is wrong with an individual's appearance, demeanor, or language and cut them down to size immediately. Some claim that she can reduce grown men to tears with the spitfire nature of her language, ripping them apart for every shortcoming, flaw, or ineptitude that comes to her attention. This is especially apparent when men try to come on to her, with Ostia tearing each and every one of them a new one from their greedy nature to their subpar dress to their profane ugliness. It is thought that her fiery speech, not her adeptness with psionic abilities, serves as her most effective defense against the persistency of suitors. There are two ways to draw Ostia's ire directly however. The first is to compare the young woman to her mother. While Ostia respects the Empress's power and imitates the fortitude of the latter's constructs, she despises the notion that Shi'nefer and she are exactly alike. Her anger is notably acute when people say that she looks exactly like a younger Shi'nefer/Vasilisa, for she feels it both undermines their individual achievements while giving the impression that Tia's story will simply repeat the formula. Those who travel this route often find themselves clobbered by an irate Ostia. The second method is to come after older sister and best friend: Timesa. Whether that is insulting her honor, undermining the woman's confidence, or coming after her directly, it is enough to bring out a bloody fury. Since the two of them are so close in age, Ostia is aware of her sister's insecurities about her hybrid heritage and particular sexuality. As such, she vigorously defends the woman at every turn, and will indulge in powerful expressions of violence if it means keeping Ti's head and heart safe. This propensity for violent encounters bleeds into the young woman's passion for the martial arts. She notably adores her mother's skill with Muay Thai (though she refuses to learn, fearing it will make her even more of a "copy"), taking note of the Six Limbs brutality and weaponization of every part of the body. It embodies effective and efficient usage in her mind. However, the style that captures her imagination is her uncle's Capoeira and Silat. The former she idolizes for it's inherent flexibility, speed, and versatility. A moving target in her mind is all the harder to hit, especially when they make sudden adjustments that throw off opponent offensives. The latter though, she idolizes for its inherent menace. It's meant to maim and kill, a skill that she finds wonderfully useful when it comes to dissuading enemies and potential adversaries. In her mind, the olive branch only goes so far; you need a wicked sword or gun to keep others in line; and what a magnificent weapon Silat is. She continues to debate asking her uncle to teach her, fully aware of her parents vehement disapproval when it comes to the fighting style's monstrous ends. History Happy Times Amidst Madness Discovering Her Passion Branching Out Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Demon Human Hybrid Physiology: *'Ludicrous Strength': *'Noteworthy Speed': *'Birth of Obsidian': Physical Prowess Fantastic Durability: Spectacular Stamina: Mediocre Reflexes: Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Silat Expert: Of the various styles that she is learning, it is clear that she has taken to this form in particular..... Magic Enhanced Magic Power: *'Nuanced Magic Control': Iron-Make Iron-Make: *'Iron-Make: Armor': Iron Magic Iron Magic: Ferrikinesis: